


Birthday Treat

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Happy 37th Birthday to Dean!





	Birthday Treat

When you woke up, you felt a little happy than usual. You turned your body to face Dean and he was still asleep and at peace. You like to admire him especially during this time, the only time he’s actually at peace. You traced his jaw line with your finger and he leaned to your touch but did not wake up. You sighed with a soft smile and turned to reach for your phone.

_January 24, 2016_

Your eyes widened with excitement. It was Dean’s birthday finally! You tried to pry his strong grip on you and when you’re sure he wasn’t going to wake up, you kissed his cheek and left your shared room.

You padded your way to the kitchen to see Sam, who had just arrived from his morning jog. “Mornin’.” You greeted. He smiled. “Good morning, (y/n), you seem a little too happy.” He commented. “Sam, it’s Dean’s birthday!” You cheered and his eyes widened with realization, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “Is he still asleep?” He asked. “Like a baby.” You smirked and he nodded.

“Do you have anything planned?” He asked. “Just going with the flow. I’m making him, us, a big breakfast, then later, I’ll go make him pie, then we can drink later tonight. I’ll also call Cas to fly by.” You said. He nodded, smiling at your plan. He helped you make eggs, pancakes, and bacon, and you started on the coffee.

Just right about when you were plating the food and bringing it to the map room, Dean was walking sleepily in the hallway, calling out your name. Sam rolled his eyes with an amused look when he saw Dean’s sleepy form. “(Y/n), baby, where are you?” He asked, a bit slurring. You walked to him and he lazily smiled, looking down at you. You smiled brightly and tiptoed, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good morning,” You murmured against his lips. “let’s eat?” You asked and he nodded. You pulled him towards the map room and he perked up at the smell and sight of good food. He turned to you and Sam. “What’s all this?” He asked, confused.

“Happy Birthday, Dean!” You both greeted.

His lips slowly formed a smile that reached his eyes and he hugged you. “Did you make them all?” He asked. “Sammy helped me.” You smiled and he turned to Sam. Sam gave him a manly hug and patted his back. “You’re old, Dean.” He teased. You giggled when Dean grumbled, but he laughed it off.

“Today, we rest. It’s all about Dean!” You said and they agreed.

You all sat down and began to eat breakfast. “How’s your ankle?” Dean asked, pertaining about your sprained ankle due last week’s ghost hunt. “It’s doing fine, don’t worry ‘bout me, babe.” You said, placing your hand on his with a smile. “Do you want to go out today or are we going to stay in the whole day?” Sam asked. “We could go out tonight, have drinks.” Dean said and shrugged.

“I’ll leave you two for a few hours, I’ll be back with lunch and we can call Cas in.” Sam suggested.

Dean’s eyes lit up at the thought of you alone with him and you giggled. Sam grimaced and made gagging noises. “And I’ll make pie before you get here!” You cheered and Dean’s eyes lit up again, making it seem greener. “What did I do to deserve you?” He mumbled, looking at you lovingly. “You saved my life.” You whisper yelled. Sam chuckled and Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m kidding, well, not really, but you love me and I love you.” You mused and he smirked.

After the great breakfast, you and Sam cleaned up while Dean took a shower. Sam then left with the list of supplies to buy. You had over 3 hours to make pie. You cleaned yourself up and you went to the bathroom. “You’re not yet done?” You asked him. The room was foggy and you’re pretty sure Dean doesn’t normally do hot showers.

“I was waiting for you, the water’s just in the temperature you love.” He said, peeking through the shower. You ‘awwed’ and stripped. He smirked, running his eyes up and down your naked body. _How did I fucking land with a goddess?_ He thought to himself. He licked his lip and bit. You watched him watch you and could feel heat forming in between your legs, and it’s not from the steam in the shower.

You hopped in and he immediately held unto your waist pulling you to his wet body. You moaned as he ran his hands down your sides, to your lower back, and finally cupping your ass. He attached his lips to you and your hands splayed across his chest. “Dean.” You murmured. “This is not me time.” You said and he raised an eyebrow.

You moved the shower head so it wasn’t directly to you when you kneel down. “Fuck, (y/n).” He groaned, realizing what you’re about to do.

You grabbed his length and he moaned, head falling down, his hand going up the wall to support himself. You stroked him for a few times and you took his hard cock into your mouth. He shit his eyes as he felt the heat of your mouth, your tongue doing wonders to him. His other hand went to your wet hair, just staying there. You moved your head, taking him all in and he let out a low grunt. Oh boy, did that turn you on. You moaned against his cock and he tangled his fingers with your hair, pulling just a tad bit.

You hallowed your cheeks and bobbed your head rapidly, while your hand stroked the rest of him that doesn’t seem to fit in your mouth. He was letting obscene noises, you swore that could only be heard in porn, but then again, he also does that you, eliciting noises that could’ve only be from a porn star.

“Fuck, baby, I’m not gonna last.” He muttered, breathing heavily. You pulled away but not for long, “Then come in my mouth.” You seductively said and he let out a long groan. You took him in your mouth again and intensified your actions from awhile ago.

You felt his cock twitched and you sucked hard. “(Y/n) –_fuck_!” He screamed, followed by a low growl. You let him ride out your orgasm and then he pulled you up. “Want you.” He murmured when he kissed you. “I want the feel of your pussy wrapped perfectly around my cock, (y/n).” He said against your ear as he nibbled on your earlobe. You moaned but stopped yourself. “That’s for tonight, Dean.” You giggled.

He growled and pulled back to look at you. “At least let me repay.” He smirked and you moaned loudly at the sight of his lust driven eyes.

He swiftly turned you around, pressing your back against his chest. He trailed kisses in your neck and shoulders, nibbling a bit. He lifted his hands up to cup your breasts and he tweaked your nipples in between his fingers. You moaned and you pressed back to him. You could also feel his cock against your ass.

He held you firm on the waist with one hand and the other slowly went down the valley of your breast, then to your stomach, and finally your aching core. He cupped and slid his fingers through your wet folds. “Dean.” You mewled and he lightly bit your shoulder.

He rubbed your clit in an achingly slow motion and you bucked your hips to his hand. He held you down, not allowing you to move and he huffed. He parted your legs wider with his thigh and his fingers went lower. He entered one finger and slowly pumped. You moaned. “So tight.” He softly grunted against your ear. “Dean, please.” You begged and he groaned.

He pushed in two fingers, stretching you wider. “Fuck!” You gasped. He pumped his fingers in and out of you and you knew your legs were giving in. You bent a little, supporting yourself, and placed your hands on the glass barrier. He quickened his pumping and his other hand trailed to your clit and he rubbed, matching his quick pace.

You screamed in pleasure, moaning his name afterwards.

He bucked his hands to you and you felt your orgasm closer. “Dean, make me come please.” You whimpered. “Yes, baby.” He said and moved his fingers faster.

You clenched around his fingers and with a scream of his name, you came around his fingers. You shook against his chest and he continued to pump slower, letting you ride out your orgasm. You caught your breathing and he turned you to him. He cupped your cheek and kissed you tenderly. “Let’s shower, for reals, this time.” You said. He chuckled and nodded.

After your lengthy shower with Dean, it turns out, you spent an hour in the bathroom.

He was watching tv in the makeshift living room and you started on the pies you were going to make. You decided on peach pie and pumpkin pie. When you got both pies in the oven, you went to Dean and cuddled with him the couch. “So how’s your birthday so far?” You asked, giggling. He chuckled. “So awesome.” He murmured and nuzzled his head on the crook of your neck and left soft kisses there.

When Sam arrived, you called in Cas and he hung out with you three as you ate lunch. You all talked about anything that’s not hunting, Cas told stories from the past. “I just want to say this, Mary and John were chosen to be together and,” “And what?” Dean asked. “So are you and (y/n). I’m not saying this because you two are together now, but because it’s destined for you two to meet and one day be together.” Cas said, smiling at you.

“So you mean, I’m inevitably meant to make pie all my life?” You joked, causing Sam and Dean to laugh. “I guess so.” Cas said, shrugging. “I love your pies, _all_ of it.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Man, we’re eating!” Sam complained, grimacing. You four laughed and enjoyed a lengthy lunch.

Just as promised, after Cas left, you three went to the closest bar and treated beer and whiskey for Dean, also some burritos for dinner. “So, since it’s your birthday, I think we deserve a shot of tequila.” You said, placing one shot in front of each one of you. You cleared your throat.

“Dean, baby, happy 37th birthday. You know I love you and that I’ll be there for you no matter what. Death and everything evil can separate us but we’ll always end up together. It’s quite ironic to say may you have more years to come, but that doesn’t really apply to us. But, what I do wish is you to come back to us.” You said and smiled. “Happy birthday, Dean.” You and Sam cheered and you all downed your shot, the sting sliding down your throats.

Dean smiled and he turned to you, pecking your lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said.

When it was time to go back to the bunker, Sam had said happy birthday again to Dean and left with a girl he met at the bar. Dean and you manage not to stumble and fall down the stairs and you pulled him as you two made your way to your room, whilst you giggled all the while. When Dean closed the door behind him, you attached your lips to him in a searing kiss.

You both removed a clothing piece from the other and when you were down to your underwear, Dean stepped back, marveling at your body. “Damn, baby.” He mumbled, mostly to himself. You smirked, knowing just how much you have an affect on him. “Is this my gift?” He asked, hands on your waist. “Aside from the new parts I got for baby?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and nodded.

“Well then, yes.” You said and giggled.

You intentionally wore the latest lingerie you bought a few days ago, which is of course for him rather than yourself.

“Come here.” He called out and you walked towards him, closing the distance between the two of you. He kissed you and you moaned against his lips. You both slowly removed the only things that were in between the two of you and once you both were bare, he pulled you to the bed, pushing you unto your back.

He left hot kisses up your body, leaving goosebumps in their wake and you pulled his face up to you. “I think we’ve had the whole day of foreplay.” You whispered. He smirked and nodded, kissing you. He positioned himself in between your parted knees. “Ready, (y/n)?” He asked. “More than ever.” You moaned, feeling his tip tease your soaking core.

He slowly slid all the way in. “Fuck.” He moaned. “Move, Dean.” You said, bucking your hips up to him. He followed your order and you let out small gasps as he hit your g-spot. He moved his rapidly, his skin hitting yours, you both letting out small series of noises.

He leaned down to you and kissed you as he fucked you fast and deep, eliciting screams from you. HE grunted against your skin, kissing and grazing on your collarbone. “Fuck, (y/n), not going to last.” He groaned and you moaned out a 'yes’. He continued to rock into you, grinding his body against yours, making sure he touches every inch of skin he could. “God, I feel so lucky.” He huffed. “I love you so much, (y/n).” He murmured.

“I love you too, Dean. And you deserve this, all of this.” You whispered. “Fuck, baby.” He grunted as he felt closer to the edge. He brought his hand to your core and his fingers rubbed your clit harshly. “Dean, oh my god!” You gasped and you wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper into you. A low scream erupted from his chest and after a few thrust, you were both tumbling over the edge.

You came around him as he spilled into you and he held you against him, kissing you tenderly and passionately. “You’re amazing, sweetheart.” He murmured against your hair. You giggled. “Happy birthday, Dean.” You whispered, tired and spent.

“Thank you, (y/n). Best. Birthday. Ever.”


End file.
